Rose's vampire twins
by Anise puppet master
Summary: Rose moves to a new town and finds out it has an interesting club like the old one she used to go to. But after her first time there, she runs into twins. Fate has it's strings wrapped around these three but they still do not know.


**Another vampire one. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**UPDATE: 08/27/2012  
**

**I have decided to leave this as a one shot crack. After coming back to this many times, and failing to get the inspiration to continue, it will remain as a one shot. Sorry for everyone hoping to read more of this. As a side note, I will keep trying if my spark of inspiration decides to show itself again. A small bit of hope. Hint the small part.**

A loud, piercing whistle came from a crowd of people trying to get into the club. The group looked up at what their companion was whistling about and saw me. I was now starting to regret coming to the club.

I was told from the locals, that this club is famous for reasons they refused to tell me. "The Asylum", was the name of the place and it seemed to fit to me but the people I saw here, were a bit strange. The group from earlier looked lively and a bit out of place to the others here and including me. The others had a more calm demeanor about them. Their clothes were black mostly with hints of other colors.

My clothes were slightly like theirs. I had on my black jacket with white top and red corset on it. A red mini skirt and my high heel boots to match. My hair stood out as it was bleached white, passed blond. It was long and curly, hanging from the front mostly in ringlets.

I had walked passed the obviously standing out group and went up to the bouncer.

"ID." It was a woman which seemed odd to me but I showed her my ID and she let me in with a wink. Just before I took a step inside, she said, "Be careful. Don't need a mess." She grinned at me.

When I got into the club it seemed strange but in a cool way. Their were cages hanging from the ceiling and barred wired fences on the stages behind with men and woman dancing. The walls were covered in black and red little designs plastered on them.

The bar was on one side of the place, facing the stages on it's opposite side.

The music was loud but had a good tempo to beat to. It reminded me of my old club from where I used to live. I miss it dearly but at the time I had to move. My ex boyfriend was becoming a problem with stalking me so I figured moving to a small town would help since he knew I hated them.

I sighed as I headed over to the bar. I never did like trusting people with alcohol when serving me some so I always ordered water. As I was about to, I noticed a sign saying, "Blood for 5 dollars." I looked down it and saw water at 8 dollars. "What the hell?"

The bartender looked up and smiled at me. "May I help you?"

The man looked odd. He looked like me, normal in a since but still had an eerie feel about him. I didn't take the chance to find out more about him.

I moved away to one of the stages and watched a male and female dance in an erotic way.

I will admit, this place has it's feels and I did like it but gave my a weird feeling also. Unlike my old club, this one had a dead feel. The air was rather stiff but the people were smiling and dancing that it confused me.

As I watched the two danced, I did not notice it was almost time. They were started to close up for the night and it was around 4am. In another hour it'll be daylight. Shrugging mostly to myself, I went out of the place where I first came in. Looking up, the lady bouncer was still there and I smiled.

"When is this place open again?" I asked.

She grinned and said, "I take it you liked the place?" When I nodded she continued. "Good. We like seeing fresh meat. Come back tomorrow. We're open every night."

"Thank you." I smiled once more and started heading to my car when I heard something from the side of the building. I went over to take a look, but when I did, I wish I hadn't.

A man and a woman, were pressed against the wall, having sex from what I could tell. His pants were down by his legs and his hands held her legs up as he grinded into her, a moan came from both of them.

I blushed a scarlet red because, one being a virgin myself, and two, their doing it in public.

I slowly walked away, but bumped into something. When I turned, it looked like the man from the alley way.

The man looked up then back to me and sighed. "My brother seems to have found another one. How sad. He goes through woman like you wouldn't believe."

I studied his face and features closely. He had black hair with grey eyes, a hint of blue also to them. He looked close to 20, my age since I was still 19 myself.

He started chuckling, and I realized it was obvious I was checking him out.

"Like what you see? Or do you think my brother would satisfy you better?" He grabbed a hold on my shoulders and turned me around to watch his brother have sex. I blushed like mad and squirmed, trying to get out of his hold but I couldn't.

Just then, I stopped when I felt a cold chill run down my spine. He was next to my face and his breath on my skin was bone chilling.

"Stay away from him. His name is James. I'm Robert. Quiet frankly, I don't want to see you end up like a plaything to him. You look rather cute to be in that. And judging from your blush, I'd say your still a virgin." He let me go and I could not hold back my breath. It came ragged as I looked up at him for a second and ran to my car.

I was hyperventilating when I was trying to find my keys. When I got in and got the car started, I drove off to my house.

When I got there, my phone went off and I shrieked.

It was my mom and I had to calm down again otherwise she'll get nervous. I turned it on when my nerves were on decent ground again.

"Hey Rosy, how's my little girl doing? Like Sumpterville? I swear, I'm still at a loss why you moved there."

"Hey mom... I'm doing good alright and yeah, this place has a cool club that I just checked out. And I moved here to experience a different life style." I never did tell her the main reason. She gets paranoid fast.

My mother lives in another time zone and it's 3 hours behind me. Roughly it's about 1:30am for her and she just got home from work. She knows I have trouble sleeping at night so she calls me at those times mostly.

"Ah, okay. Anyways, your father is here and is worried about you as much as I am."

"I know mother. Anyways, time for me to run. I'm heading to sleep now. Night both of you." I clicked the phone and sighed in my car seat. I had a job interview in a few days and I had to get my work ready. I love painting and there was a job opening at the local school here. I just hope I get it.

As I got out and headed to my door, I dropped my keys and cursed. When I found them and got inside my house, I headed to my room, not bothering to take my clothes off and fell asleep on the bed.

**Tell me what you think. Sorry it's a bit dull. I'm looking for 5 reviews before making the next chapter. **


End file.
